


Blood and Poison

by neverwantedtodance



Series: Femslash Yuletide 2014 [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash Yuletide, Pre-Movie(s), Prompt: Red and Green, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverwantedtodance/pseuds/neverwantedtodance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're not a good mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO SORRY for not keeping up with this, but I am extremely busy (more than I thought I'd be) so I just don't have the time. But here's some Gamora/Nebula to make up for it :)

On a planet that's name doesn't bear remembering, it snows. Brisk ice falling from the sky, landing on the earth below. It never settles, though, quickly melting and disappearing forever.

Gamora pities their fragility. Something so beautiful and delicate, destined to spend such a small time living.

She's the exact opposite of them, she figures. She's a survivor. She regrows and regains and she does not allow herself to be broken, to be beaten or weak. 

"What troubles you, sister?" says a voice from behind. She turns to see Nebula regarding her with a blank expression as usual, disregarding the fact there is a large, dark red blood stain on the front of her chest.

She glances at it briefly, then back to the sky. "It is snowing."

Nebula looks up too, before wiping a blood-soaked hand on her uniform. She is unfazed by the injury - they're used to them now. They are stone and they cannot be broken. 

Nebula allows a small smirk to twist on her face, like a dagger being driven into soft flesh. They were never good at being soft.

"It tends to snow around Christmas," Nebula comments, crossing her arms and standing news to Gamora.

Gamora swiftly turns her head to look at her adopted sister. "Is it really that time already?" The year has crept up on them.

Nebula nodded. "Would you perhaps like a dead body for your Christmas present?"

Gamora stared, and it took her a while to realise Nebula was joking. They barely ever got a chance to act like normal nowadays, they were so absorbed in their roles as killing machines.

"Maybe a couple, if you're feeling extra nice."

"Only for you, sister," Nebula said, smiling properly, and it made Gamora's robot heart flutter like a caged bird.

Gamora smiled back, and reached for the other girl, embracing her as the breakable snowflakes landed around them. 

They were red blood against green poison skin, and it was a toxic combination, that Gamora couldn't seem to get enough of.


End file.
